A Burned Soul
by odwala
Summary: Why is Jane the way she is? Who's Michel? What had made her say yes to Aro? Jane's human life before the Volturi; what shaped her to be the cruel vampire she is. Much better then summary :-D
1. Preface

I let out a malformed scream. I had thought that the pain of being burned alive was horrible, but this was monstrous. Instead of my skin being set on fire, it was like my _insides_ had been set on fire. Every part of me was engulfed in mortifying pain. I screamed for death, but I knew that that wasn't going to happen.

The angel named Aro had said that this would be painful. But I had felt this, this _belonging_ to him. Like I could trust him. Aro with his strange crimson eyes. What was happening? Where was Alec? I hated this. Why did I ever agree to this? Aro was _no_ angel. If he could inflect pain such as this, then he had to be the devil himself.

"Mama!" I cried. "Mama save me!" I needed her. But she would never help me. I was a traitor. A performer of sins. And I knew that she would _never_ admit to being my mother ever again.


	2. Voices

"Jane!" My mother called from across the square. She was so embarissing sometimes!" Jane Anacheli, where in God's name have you gone off to?" She yelled. Truth be told, I was talking to Michel. She didn't like that. She said I was performing _lust_. But I was just talking. Like I talk to Alec, my brother.

But Alec was different then Michel. Alec was pure Italian (like our parents, grandparents, and myself), while Michel was African. He was born in Italy, so he was Italian, but his parents had been born in a small village somewhere on the East coast of Africa. They were taken onto a ship to become slaves in England. But they had escaped their slave master, boarding a ship that was crossing the channel, only to _walk_ all the way here.

Michel's parents had dark skin. _He_ had dark skin. Michel was black. And everyone in Volterra new that my mother was the most racist person ever to walk God's given Earth.

I didn't care about skin color. God had said that every man was equal. Just because Michel had beautiful dark skin, doesn't mean that he was conceived by the Devil himself.

But maybe I was convinced that Michel was the sweetist person alive. Maybe I couldn't she my mother's perspective. But how could you hate someone like Michel?

His mother had come down with the flu, so every day, Michel pushed a trolley full of fruit up and down the streets of beautiful Volterra, selling every last seed. Every last stem. By doing this, he had enough money to pay the doctor every day, pay his families bills, and _still_ had some money leftover.

Also, I felt something with Michel. It wasn't a stupid crush, or the sparking two teenagers felt. It was something deep. Something complicated. Complex. Wonderful.

"Jane!" my mother yelled. "Get over here right this second!"

I rolled my eyes and said to Michel, "I have to go. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Only God knows, Jane" He replied. "You best not roll your eyes at your mother. You'd be said if she was gone." He said to me while I gave him the money for the fruit. "You understand?"

"Yes, wise old Michel." I said sarcasticly. "But must she be such a pain?"

"I may only be thirteen, but I know that she _does _have to be tough. That's what bilds character, Jane. Without her, you'd be sitting on the corner of Helm and Berch, with two three-month-old rotting potatoes. And none of your 'holy wine' to drink."

"I don't drink 'holy wine.' Alec does. Well I have to go. Good-day Michel."

"Good-day Jane." He responded.

As I walked back to my mother, passing an ally way, hushed voices talking rather rapidly caught my attention.

"They are only twelve, Caius! If we wait for them to get older, their powers may grow stronger!" A male voice with a Spanish accent said.

"How _dare_ you talk to me in that tone of voice, Eleazar!" A second voice, probobly this Caius, responded. "Those two are strong now! Why wait? Hmmm?"

"Eleazar! Caius! Enough fighting" Interjected yet anouther male voice. "We may talk about the twins later." He was acting as a peace maker.

"Jane! Why are you just standing there? Come, NOW!" As I walked to my mother, I continuedto wonder who those men are.

* * *

**Thank you to xjessx812 and FlamingRose11 for reviewing! You guys are amazingly awesome!! I made up Anacheli. If you have a better italian last name that's not that common, please tell me in a review. Please review. Flames welcome!**


	3. Talking

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters (_maybe_ Michel and the parents. I _did_ make them up.) or any locations! i need to start putting this in every chapter - oops!**

"Alec? Can I talk to you?" I asked my brother. I have put off practicing my piccolo waiting for him to come home with Father. They werre out hunting game.

"Jane, what is it?" He asked. I could tell him about the voices. He would understand. If I told my mother, she would say I was putting my nose in places it doesn't belong. I _could_ tell Michel, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Please, please, _please_ don't say that I'm crazy of being a gossip, but... but, I heard these..._voices_. Coming from an alley way. What do you think that means? Have you heard these voices?"

"Was the alley way across from Central Square?" he asked. I took a moment to think about that.

"Yes. Yes, that is the exact place," I said, rushing every word. If he new the location, then he had to of heard the voices!

"Were the voices..._hushed_? Like it was a secret?"

"Yes."

"Were the voices talking about...drinking _blood_?"

"No, no. It was about a pair of twins and, and them having_ powers. _Have you heard these voices or not?" I was getting iimpatcient. So I sent him on of my signature glares that makes people shiver and wet themselves.

"Yes. I've heard the voices," he said, flinching. "And I, I think they might be..._vampires_."

"What? There are no vampires. Saint Marcus sent them away. All of them."

"Yes, but..but it would fit. I heard them talking about drinking blood. Vampires drink blood. You heard them talking about powers. Some legends say that some vampires have special abilities. Did they talk about _changing_ the twins?" he questioned.

"Well, one said that the twins were strong now, while another said that they should get older and wait. But for what, I do not know." I wish I could have stayed longer and gotten more information. I felt like a failure.

"Don't hang your head, Jane." Alec could always tell when I was sad. And I, him. "This is most likely nothing. Just some idiots planing a joke. Or playing one." I didn't feel convinced, but I couldn't show it.

"Joke. Right."

* * *

**Thanks to all u guys who reviewed! I wanted to give you this chapter. I know it's short, but it _is_ important. R & R**


	4. Jam

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own anything_**

**Previously:_  
_**

"Well, one said that the twins were strong now, while another said that they should get older and wait. But for what, I do not know."

I wish I could have stayed longer and gotten more information.

I felt like a failure.

"Don't hang your head, Jane." Alec could always tell when I was sad. And I, him.

"This is most likely nothing. Just some idiots planing a joke. Or playing one."

I didn't feel convinced, but I couldn't show it.

"Joke. Right."

* * *

I was still unsettled about the conversation I had with Alec. At leased I knew I wasn't mental. He had heard voices as well. Could they really be vampires? But, that could be possible. They were all banished by Saint Marcus. Weren't they? But what if they weren't? My family could be in danger if they got hungry. Or would it be thirsty?

Today I was going to talk to Michel about those voices. Well, once I was done with my chores. I had to sweep the cinders from the fireplace, jar jam, pickle fish for dinner, and do the wash. And of course I would get _no_ help from my mother.

She never helps. Leaving me to do everything.

I quickly rushed through everything. I really only pickled one fish out of the three that we had. And my father's work shirts wasn't pressed and primmed, like normal. But I had no _time_! I _had_ to talk to Michel.

"Mother! I've finished everything. May I go out?" I begged.

"Only if you give the jam jars to Mrs. De Luca." she shouted from the foyer.

"Yes, mother!" I sang out as I joyfully ran out the side door, jars in my basket.

I hurriedly ran to the De Luca's home. It was a small-one story house, perfect for two. But they had _seven_. Mr. and Mrs. De Luca, their kids Cara and Helen, and Helen's husband, Antonio, and their two kids Lena and Patsy. A very crammed house indeed.

_Knock, knock. _I rapped my knuckle against the door loudly. I needed them to get the jam _now_. The sun was setting and I _had_ to talk to Michel. Even though I knew I wasn't crazy, i wanted his comforting words. Just to make sure.

Where are they? Why couldn't they get their lazy butts to the door so they can receive the stupid jam!?!?

_Knock, knock. _A knocked a second time. Nothing! They were doing this on purpose weren't they? Just trying to annoy me! Right? Right? I know I'm right about this.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, __KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ I continuously pounded my fist against their stupid door. They were infuriating me! Just answer your stupid door you imbeciles'!

"Arrg!" I seethed. "I only have jam for you that took all day to jar! You could answer your door! But no! You have to ignore me because you can't get your lazy asses out of bed!" I yelled at the door. They were probably just out, shopping or something, but just in case they were inside, I wanted them to hear me. "Idiots!" I hated people. They annoy the living daylights out of me! Well, not really but- they were a pain!

_I don't have time for this,_ I thought angrily. But really, compared to some of my other thoughts that I wanted to do to them, this was peaceful and calm. I lined the jam jars right out side the door. They would see them, and I had to talk to Michel before the light was gone. You never know who may be lurking in the shadows of the night. Or what. I shivered at the thought.

_I hope the step on the stupid jars and get glass in their feet! _I thought as I marched down to Central Square.

* * *

AN:

Sorry, I just wanted to get the combined two chapters and make them one. :)

odwala


	5. Eyes

**Disclamier: I own nothing!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_'I hope the step on the stupid jars and get glass in their feet!'_

_ I thought as I marched down to Central Square.

* * *

  
_

My bad mood was gone by the time I reached the square. Just the thought of seeing Michel made me happy all over again.

I danced in and out of the crowd, searching. But someone caught my eye. I turned my head to the back of a figure in all black, with a hood pulled over their head. They had a small bubble of space where no one entered. it was as if they were frightened of the hooded figure.

For some reason, I stepped forward. Closer to the person who some thought of as a danger. But I_ can_ understand why. Who wore a cloak in the spring-time? I continued my slow steps towards the person, and, as if they could hear my shoes against the ground above everyone else's talk, turned towards me. My breath caught in my throat.

Underneath the hood was a pare of bright, red, eyes.

The eyes shinned and glistened beautifully, but were dark and menacing. They captured you and held you, unaware of your surroundings. As if I was right beside the person, I heard a low chuckle. And I knew that the quick laugh had come from the cloaked person, for it was more like bells then a voice. It reminded me of the voices I had heard in the alley way.

"Hello, Jane." They said. I stiffled a gasp._ It was the same Spanish voice from the alley way._ What was the man's name? Umm.....Eleazar! Yes! I believe that was it!

"Eleazar? Is that your name?" I whispered. I knew he had heard me. His eyes said so.

"Very good." He said. And he was gone. I didn't even have time to blink my eyes. He vanished as if he were wind. I was amazed. And frightened. And intrigued. Who-no, _what_ was he?

* * *

AN:

Sorry, I just wanted to make the combined chapters into two chapters :)

odwala


	6. AN: Hiatus!

AN

Hey, guys!

First, I wanted to say how I love you guys for reviewing!!!!! You rock 4 that!!

But here's the bad news......I'm putting this story on hiatus until I finish "Masked and Wanted".

Sorry:(

If you want, you can check out "Masked and Wanted". Reviewing it might help me write more, and writing more means I'll finish it faster! :D

Again, I'm sorry.

odwala


End file.
